Disney In The House 3
Disney In The House 3 is a 2027 American 3D live-action/animated comedy drama fantasy adventure produced by Owen Laramore Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to Disney In The House 2, the third installment in the [[Disney In The House (franchise)|''Disney In The House reboot franchise]], and the 21st film in Owen Laramore Entertainment's theatrical film canon, the film was directed by Matt Hoverman in his directorial debut from a screenplay by returning screenwriters Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck. Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Owen Laramore, and Michael J. Fox reprise their roles from the first two films, along with newcomers Jillian Bell, Gina Rodriguez, Joaquin Phoenix, Daniel Radcliffe, and Chloe Grace Moretz. The film's plot takes place on October 12, 2020 (exactly two weeks after the events of the first film) where Vanellope attempts to rescue Judy, Hank, Iggy, Beth, Lawrence, and Mr. Ziploc from the Solar Kingdom in order to prevent a disastrous cataclysm known as the "Baby Nightmare". Hoverman had plans to develop a third film since the success of Disney In The House 2. Following disagreements with Owen Laramore Studios, Disney put the film on hold to work on ''Hot Wheels''. As a result, production did officially begin until Owen Laramore Entertainment was purchased by Disney in January 2026. Released theatrically on September 21, 2027, the film was a massive box office success, grossing $528 million against a $100 budget. Like its predecessors, Disney In The House 3 received critical acclaim for its music, plot, screenplay, humor, message, and performances. A sequel, Disney In The House 4, was released on April 24, 2030. Two other sequels, Disney In The House 5, and Disney In The House 6, were released on June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Plot Once again, Vanellope and Judy are in the same theater room they were in during the first two films, watching another adventure. In the movie, set one week after their adventure in the jungle, Vanellope has a nightmare in which hundreds of babies attacked the Disney house and Judy was gone, which Lotso plans. Suddenly, General Red appears in Disneyville. After a small fight over who the leader is, she grabs Hank, Judy, Lawrence, Mr. Ziploc, and Beth. Knowing Queen Cyrus's marriage with Hank could bring the Baby Nightmare, Vanellope grabs a helicopter and flies off in pursuit. In an asteroid field, Vanellope is saved from collision by Leslie Darkmatter. Once in the Solar Kingdom, Queen Cyrus takes Hank, who agrees to marry her, while the others are possessed by the music, which only Judy resists. Vanellope begins to mimic some of Leslie's mannerisms and hopes to impress Judy with her tough attitude. The two evade capture by Cyrus's forces and find Judy. Lawrence, Beth, Iggy, and Mr. Ziploc seem to have a good time until the ground cracks, spoiling their fun and causing the spa to crumble. Realizing that Judy was right, they jump into the cart where Judy, Vanellope, and Leslie are waiting. Because Hank is still in love with Cyrus, Vanellope devises a plan to stop the wedding: Judy will switch off the pop music supposedly brainwashing him, while Vanellope will destroy the cake, stop the wedding, and save the world. Meanwhile, Lotso approaches Red Hayhem and reveals himself as the reason why Judy hates them for being so evil, so she flies to the plugging to stop her by explaining that the Solar Kingdom never meant to put the Disney neighborhood in jeopardy, but she came to try and make peace, but failed to communicate. Realizing Leslie and Lotso are the bad guys, Judy tries to stop her. Manipulated by Leslie, Vanellope selfishly ignores her for being brainwashed and destroys the cake, resulting in the Baby Nightmare. Vanellope realizes her mistake, but is grabbed by Leslie who turns against her, revealing that she is Vanellope from the future. After years of being neglected on the rock in the lake, she turned herself into a live-action version of herself and wore armor, and became Leslie. She throws Vanellope onto the same rock to endure her existence, but Vanellope, determined not to become Leslie, jumps in the lake and breaks Judy's perilous trap, setting her free. Once free, Judy rallies everyone into trapping the babies. The babies form a giant named Babyzilla which tries squishing Vanellope, but Judy causes the babies to fade. They send Lotso to back to jail, overpower Leslie, and destroy her time machine. Leslie redeems herself and declares "no regrets" as she and her timeline are erased from existence. Hank and Cyrus finally wed, and the Solar Kingdom and the Disney neighborhood are combined into "Solar-hood", a peaceful kingdom in Disneyville. The film ends with Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, the Disney In The House members and the citizens of the Solar Kingdom re-watching the film. Cast Sarah Silverman as Leslie Darkmatter, who is later revealed to be Vanellope from the future and also works for Lotso to make Vanellope become her. Owen Laramore as Lawrence Broderick, the mayor of Disneyville Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus, a queen of the Solar Kingdom who wants to marry Lawrence. Gina Rodriguez as General Red, a general who works under the orders of Queen Cyrus. Daniel Radcliffe as Zahn, a vampire who is the spa expert and DJ of the Solar Kingdom. Genevieve O'Reilly as a wedding guardian woman. Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Frank Welker as Iggy * Welker also portrays Idris, Queen Cyrus's pet buffalo, * Welker also portrays Leslie's Velociraptors. Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Jim Hanks as Woody Gary Owen as Buzz Lightyear Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Bill Camp as Ralph Jason Acuna as Nick Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry, a talking strawberry who is a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer, a talking rose who is the Solar Kingdom's jester. K'Sun Ray as Music Box, the bus driver of the Solar Kingdom. Eva Green as Cupcake, a talking cupcake who is a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Additionally, non-speaking appearances include Water Bottle, C-3PO, R2-D2, and other wedding guardian women. The voice of Babyzilla was provided by Dan Castellaneta who was not credited in the film. Box office The film grossed $241 million in the United States and Canada, and $287 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $528 million. Critical response Disney In The House 3 holds a 93% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Disney In The House 3 is a musical second sequel that really works". Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, signed the film a score of 92 out of 100 based on 32 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:2027 films Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Mark Mothersbaugh